All it takes is one second and you loose everything
by Maleficent465
Summary: Summary: The end scene of PP3,but Fat Amy's father doesn't actually get arrested and Emily gets shot. Pairings: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell;Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen Rating: T/M
1. chapter 1

*Author's POV*

It was finally the last day of the USO tour and everybody was hype. Especially the Bellas.All ofthe girls were helping Beca get ready for her big performance.

"I can't believe this is the first time I'm performing alone on stage, in front of so many people."

"Well don't be nervous,you'll do great!"And as always Chloe was super enthusiastic about everything.

"She's right babe,just go up there and

show everyone how amazing you are! "

said Beca's girlfriend Emily.There was a chorus of 'yeahs' from the other girls.

"Okay,I think this looks good."says a still nervous Beca while standing in front of the full length mirror in the dressing room.Emily steps behind her and wraps her arms around her girlfriends,small waist. I

"You look amazing,baby!!"she was very excited for her girlfriend,but there was a pang of sadness in her voice that she tried to hide,but Beca knew her too well so asked the taller girl what was wrong.

"Nothing. I'm fine."she answers trying to get of the topic,but her girlfriend wasn't buying it.

"Em,I know something is wrong,you and I both know I'll figure it out anyway so just tell me."Beca trys again with determination and worry in her voice.

"Well,it's just we might not see eachother for who knows how long when this tour is over with you and I moving to LA and most of the Bella's being in NY."Emily was trying to suppress the tears,but wasn't doing a very good job.The rest of the girls heard the whole thing and were engulfing the youngest Bella into a big hug.

"We'll keep in touch and visit eachother as much as possible,we can go on vacations and stuff."Chloe says trying to comfort the girl.

"You promise?"Emily knew she sounded like a little kid,but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"We promise."all the Bellas said at the same time.They all laughed at that.Then Theo came in and said it was for the show to start.They all wished Beca good luck,Emily gave a kiss and with that they went to find their seats.

 _Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try uploading as much as I can,but school is starting soon so I don't know._ _P.S-English is my second language ,so sorry if there is a lot of mistakes.And also this is my first fanfiction._


	2. Chapter Two

Author's POV*

As Theo and the girls left Beca was left pacing around her dressing room.She was extremely nervous,but she remembered what the rest of the girls had said.

"Okay,you can do this Beca.Just get up there and crush it!!"and with that she left the dressing room and went backstage.

"Beca, you're on in thirty seconds.C'mon!!"shouted one of DJ Khalid's workers.

"Let's do this!!"

Meanwhile*

"OMG,guys im so excited""

"Geez Legacy,calm down."Amy was trying to stay calm,but she was excited too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,give it up for DJ Khalid!!"everybody starts cheering as Khalid walks on stage.

"First of all,I wanna thank the troops.This is about you,we salute you,we praise you.Thank you!Tonight I'm gonna introduce you to a new star,a superstar.Give it up for Beca Mitchell!!"and he walks of stage,the lights turn of and you can hear Beca's heels walking on the stage. Suddenly a single light shines down on Beca and she starts singing.

Beca:

Heaven knows I was just a young boy

Didn't know what I wanted to be (Didn't know what I wanted to be)

I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy

And I guess it was enough for me.

To win the race? A prettier face!

Brand new clothes and a big fat place

On your rock and roll T.V.

But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way

Think I'm gonna get myself happy

Beca walks down the steps,grabs Amy's hand and drags her on stage with the others following close behind.

I think there's something you should know

/I _think it's time I told you so/_

There's something deep inside of me

/There's _someone else I've got to be/_

Take back your picture in a frame

 _Take back your singing in the rain_

I just hope you understand

Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

All we have to do now

Is take these lies and make them true somehow

All we have to see

Is that I don't belong to you

And you don't belong to me yeah yeah

Freedom! (I won't let you down)

Freedom! (I will not give you up)

Freedom! (Have some faith in the sound)

The music and singing stoped when a loud bang was heard and then another . Every person was panicking and looking for a place to hide.Almost all of the Bellas were hiding behind chairs or music instruments.The only ones not hidden were Beca,Fat Amy and Emily.Then a third shot was fired and Amy's breath caught in her throat,the bullet was flying towards her and she was sure this was the end.As the bullet came closer she closed her eyes and waited for the pain,but that pain never came.She opened her eyes when she heard screams and saw all the Bellas running towards them.When they got there they saw something horrifing.Emily laying on the ground with a gun shot wound in the side of her stomach and blood in her mouth.

"Emily!!!"one of the girls screamed,but no one knew wich one.The youngest Bella was just laying there crying,being held by Beca.

"Em,keep your eyes open."said her girlfriend.

"I'm scared Becs!"she was trying her hardest to stay awake,but it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open.She was whimpering and you could see the pain and horror in her eyes.

"I know.Its going to be okay.You're going to be fine."it sounded like the shorter girl was trying to convince herself as much as her girlfriend.

"Beca,she is loosing a lot of blood,but the ambulance is going to be here soon."all of the girls were extremely worried about the girl,who was like a little sister to them.They were going to say something,but were interrupted by a shout.

"I WARNED YOU PATRICIA!!"and they all knew who it was.He raised the gun as if to shoot again,but Chicago got to him before he could pull the trigger.Everyone let out a breath of relief when they heard the sirens of the police cars and ambulance.

"The ambulance is here.You're going to be fine Em."Beca said,but Emily was already unconscious from the amount of blood she lost.Before they could say anything the paramedics pushed them out of the way,put Emily on a strecher and went straight to the hospital.DJ Khalid saw everything and went up to the crying group of girls.

"Hey,Beca how 'bout you take the limo to the hospital.You'll get there faster that way."he said wanting to be helpful for his new star.

"Really??"Beca knew she sounded desperate,but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Yeah.Of course."

"Thank you so much."and with that they got in the car and drove in silence to the hospital.

 _A/N:So there is the second chapter.Hope you liked it.I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to have,but maybe two or three more...Anyway..._ _BEYYYYY!!!_


	3. Not an Update

Author's Note:

Hey guys,I won't be able to update for a while because of school.But I will finish this story and start another one after that.Give me ideas about stories I should write.BEYYYY!!!!


End file.
